1. Field of the Invention
Certain equipment using radiation beams, in particular radiotherapy apparatus, use detachable elements (filters or targets for example) arranged in the path of the radiation beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The absence or improper positioning of these detachable elements can seriously jeopardize patients being treated by such radiation beams.